1899 in poetry
Take up the White Man's burden, Send forth the best ye breed — Go, bind your sons to exile To serve your captives' need; — Opening lines of Rudyard Kipling's White Man's Burden, first published this year Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Hughes Mearns writes "Antigonish" this year; it won't be published until 1922. * Shinshisha ("New Poetry Society") founded by Yosano Tekkan in Japan. Works published Canada * Frances Jones Bannerman, Milestones. London.Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, ed. Canadian Poetry from the Beginnings Through the First World War. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart NCL, 1994. * William Wilfred Campbell, Beyond the Hills of Dream. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin."Campbell, William Wilfred," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online. Web, Mar. 20, 2011. * Fidelis, Lays of the "True North," and Other Canadian Poems. * John Frederic Herbin, The Marshlands''Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse (revised edition), Baltimore, MD: Penguin Books, 1967. * Archibald Lampman, Alcyone, including "City of the End of Things".Keith, W.J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", Canadian Encyclopedia, Web, Feb. 8, 2009 Yhe author died while the book was being printed.Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian poets] (anthology)(Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), Web, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Thomas O'Hagan, Songs of the Settlement * Frederick George Scott, Poems Old and New (Toronto: William Briggs)."Frederick George Scott," Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Apr. 19, 12011. * Francis Sherman, 'The Deserted City: Stray Sonnets''. Boston: Copeland and Day.Tammy Armstrong, "Francis Joseph Sherman," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, STU.ca, Web, May 11, 2011. * Arthur Stringer, ''The Loom of Destiny. ;Anthologies * Northland Lyrics, William Carman Roberts, Theodore Goodridge Roberts, & Elizabeth Roberts MacDonald; selected and arranged with a prologue by Charles G.D. Roberts and an epilogue by Bliss Carman. Boston: Small, Maynard & Co. ISBN 0665125011 United Kingdom * Hilaire Belloc, A Moral Alphabet''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Laurence Binyon, Second Book of London Visions (see also First Book of London Visions 1896) * Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, Satan Absolved * Gordon Bottomley, Poems at White-Nights * Robert Buchanan, The New Rome: Poems and ballads of our empire * John Davidson, The Last Ballad, and Other Poems * Lord Alfred Douglas, The City of the Soul * Ernest Dowson, Decorations: in Verse and Prose * Rudyard Kipling: ** "The Absent-Minded Beggar" ** "The White Man's Burden", appears first in McClure's Magazine in the United States; it is parodied this same year in "The Brown Man's Burden", by Henry Labouchère in Truth, a publication in London; the parody is reprinted in the United States in Literary Digest 18 (February 25)Labouchère, Henry,"The Brown Man's Burden", retrieved March 17, 2009. Archived 2009-05-03. * Dora Sigerson, Ballads and Poems * Arthur Symons, Images of Good and Evil * W.B. Yeats, The Wind Among the Reeds including "Aedh wishes for the Cloths of Heaven"; Irish poet published in the United Kingdom, (John Lane/Bodley Head) United States * Stephen Crane, War is Kind''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Paul Laurence Dunbar, Lyrics of the Hearthside * Hamlin Gillette, The Trail of the Goldseekers * Louise Imogen Guiney, The Martyrs' Idyl * Rudyard Kipling, "The White Man's Burden", appears first in McClure's Magazine; it is parodied this same year in "The Brown Man's Burden", by Henry Labouchère in Truth, a publication in London; the parody is reprinted in the United States in Literary Digest 18 (February 25) * Edwin Markham, The Man with the Hoe and Other Poems * Henry Timrod, Complete Poems, published posthumously (died 1867) Other in English * John Le Gay Brereton, Landlopers, mostly prose, based on a walking tour with Dowell Philip O'Reilly; Australia * W.B. Yeats, The Wind Among the Reeds including "Aedh wishes for the Cloths of Heaven"; Irish poet published in the United Kingdom, The Wind Among the Reeds, (John Lane/Bodley Head) Works published in other languages France * Francis Jammes: **''Le Poète et l'oiseau'' ("The Poet and the Bird")Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. ** La Jeune Fille nue, France * Stéphane Mallarmé, Poésies, posthumously published * Oscar Vladislas de Lubicz-Milosz, also known as O. V. de L. Milosz, Le Poème des décadences''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 Other languages * José Santos Chocano, La epopeya del Morro, PeruWeb page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 * Stefan George, Teppich des Lebens ("The Carpet of Life"); German"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 26 – May Miller (died 1995) African American poet, playwright and educator * February 17 – Jibananda Das (died 1954), popular Bengali poet * March 7 – Jun Ishikawa 石川淳 pen name of Ishikawa Kiyoshi, Ishikawa (died 1987), Japanese, Showa period modernist author, translator and literary critic * March 25 – Jacques Audiberti (died 1965), French playwright, poet, novelist and exponent of the Theatre of the Absurd * March 27 – Francis Ponge (died 1988), French academic, journalist and poet * May 24 – Henri Michaux (died 1984), Belgian, French-language artist, writer and poet who became a French citizen * May 25 – Kazi Nazrul Islam (died 1976), Bengali poet and composer best known as the Bidrohi Kobi ("Rebel Poet"), popular among Bengalis and considered the national poet of Bangladesh * June 6 – Hildegarde Flanner (died 1987) American poet, author and activist * June 8 – Kaoru Maruyama 丸山 薫 (died 1974), Japanese * July 4 – Benjamin Péret (died 1959), French poet and writer * July 7 – Margaret Larkin (died 1967), American poet * July 21 – Hart Crane (died 1932), American poet * August 1 – F.R. Scott (died 1985), Canadian poet, intellectual and constitutional expert * August 5 – Sakae Tsuboi 壺井栄 (died 1967), Japanese novelist and poet * November 19 – Allen Tate (died 1979), American poet and member of the Fugitive Poets and later the Southern Agrarians. * December 9 – Léonie Adams (died 1988) American poet and Poetry Consultant to the Library of Congress ;Also : ** Leonie Adams, American ** Jammuneshwar Khataniyar (died 1920), Indian, Assamese-language poet; a womanDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Raymond Knister died (1932), Canadian poet, novelist and short story writer ** Dimbeshwar Neog (died 1966), Indian, Assamese-language poet ** Constance Woodrow Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 10 — Archibald Lampman, 37 (born 1861), Canadian poet who died while his book, Alcyone, was being printed (see "Works", above) * date not known — Robert Lowry (poet) See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry * Fin de siècle Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:1899 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry